


Tethered

by Atsvie



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Vulnerability, bratty!Wade, top!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsvie/pseuds/Atsvie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade bottoms for the first time and he's not used to being this vulnerable; both from the new position and letting Peter see all of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tethered

Peter thinks that Wade might be serious this time, when he hisses that he’s going to kill him and damn it Peter, _stop._ Because he’s straining against the grip on his wrists desperately and it’s not often that Wade is rendered helpless and that might scare the hell out of him, but the thing that terrifies him more is that Peter is ignoring him as he shakes and threatens him with a hint of a quiver to his voice.

It’s just enough that he can pick up on it, just a twinge of fear to his tone. Because Wade isn’t _afraid_ of things, but Peter’s mouth on his skin slow like a flame lapping at his flesh, a slow, burn, it terrifies him. He had told him not to, and he reminds him again with a buck up his hips and tells him that he’s going to break his fingers, the ones that are languidly dancing down his stomach while his other hand grips Wade’s wrists above his head.

Peter is far too flexible for his own good, which is useful when Wade has him contorted into ungodly positions for him to fuck him into, but right now, he’s able to curve and bend his body to reach the expanse of Wade’s body; all of the scarred skin, to see _all_ of him at once.

"I want to see all of you," Peter explains, voice a serious murmur and Wade wants to quip that he’s seen quite enough but his voice comes out something like a growl, gravel and desperate, and mostly Peter’s name like some kind of implied warning.

Peter has moved on from his neck and collar, and he’s left marks behind like leaving a trail of crumbs to see where he’s come from. But he’s going to get lost, Wade thinks, because the marks from Peter’s mouth are just going to heal and blend in with the rest of his marred flesh. Peter doesn’t know what he’s getting into, he’s going to get _lost_ in Wade and he won’t fucking listen.

"Enjoying yourself, lover boy?" Wade asks, though his tone is sharp and he can barely watch as Peter bends his body and kisses his scars like it’s regular skin and not something grotesque and revolting.

"Don’t be pissy," Peter says against his skin, and his tongue rolls out over the plane of his chest deviously. And as self-fucking-conscious as Wade is right now, it sends a shudder through his body that reminds him that he taught the kid well.

Wade doesn’t understand why he has to be so damn _good._ Why he thinks this is like some modern retelling of _Beauty and the Beast_ because it isn’t and he’s never going to be _normal_ and he hates how fucking optimistic Peter is about it, how accepting he is as if he could truly love every inch of him. That’s a lie and a fairytale and Wade knows better than to get his hopes about that.

And yet Peter ignores him when he makes rude comments, rolls his eyes at the jeers and sasses him back. Except Peter’s sass tends to win just by a little when he pushes two slick fingers inside of him, and this time Wade is the one bent and contorted, elbows bent over his head and he’s not as flexible and this shouldn’t work, but Peter just keeps watching him, keeps fucking his fingers into him like it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

"I really thought you’d be more of a moaner on bottom, you know, like in porn," Peter says, because Wade is just making all of these breathless noises, gasps and muffled sounds. Because he feels like the very air has been robbed from his lungs while he’s terrified because Peter keeps looking at him but it feels _good_.

"Like you?" Wade laughs and gyrates onto his fingers until Peter adds another and _curls_ it until his head lolls to the side and he almost forgets that he’s exposed and grotesque.

"No one asked you," Peter huffs, and Wade almost looks to see if he’s pouting until he screws his eyes shut. Because Peter has removed his fingers in the blurred time between speaking and fucking and is pushing the head of his cock inside him. And Wade does moan now, and there’s a voice that snorts and remarks that he _is_ like one of those pornos, but _fuck_ , Peter is inside him and it’s hot and full and he’s never let a person this close and it’s terrifying.

"Shh," Peter says quietly, leaning back over him so that he’s looking down at his face, "I’ve got you, don’t hyperventilate, idiot," he says affectionately and rolls into him, like he’s testing the reactions and recording which get Wade to arch and twist.

Wade isn’t _submissive_ , and so it isn’t long before he’s writhing and resisting against the fingers around his wrists and murmuring burning words into his ear that are borderline ridiculous. And Peter finally relents, letting him have his hands back as he fucks him a little harder, pace shaky but determined.

And it’s a whole new world now, Wade clawing at his back and crushing their mouths together so hard that he feels the bite of teeth searing against his lips. Because Peter wants to go so slow and thorough and he needs energy and burning and constant movement. And it’s like he’s pulling him in closer, grabbing at him and kissing him so that he can’t hear the stupid breathy moans and so that Peter can’t pull back and _stare._

Wade feels whole like this, and he has to admit that some credit is due to the fact he has a guy’s cock buried to the hilt inside him, but Peter makes him _whole_ and _okay._ And the burning collecting in his groin in enough for him to forget to worry that Peter is going to change his mind, the weight of the younger over him enough to make him feel tethered to the old mattress he’s being fucked into, and Wade doesn’t feel so vulnerable by the time he’s shaking and giving himself over to Peter.


End file.
